ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Langdon Trafford
Langdon Trafford is a Professional Play by Play Commentator working for the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance working on the announce team for Fight Night. Early life Langdon grew up in an upper middle class household in New York City. He has two younger siblings named Nancy and Trevor. His mother Gloria was a journalist for The New York Times. His father Franklin was a lawyer for a high end firm. Growing up Langdon was always interested in pro-wrestling. He began writing for his school newspaper in high school reporting on local Indy wrestling shows. He was accepted and attended Cornell University but eventually dropped out to pursue a career in professional wrestling. Death Strike Wrestling In March 1989 Langdon having dropped out of college became a cameraman for Death Strike Wrestling a local promotion that did many of its shows in New York, Albany and other parts of New Jersey. Making minimum wage with no benefits, Langdon moonlighted as a security guard for St. John's University. While in the security booth he often only had the radio to listen to, he would spend his nights listening to National Public Radio and Sports. Taking heavy notes and practicing with a tape recorder Langdon began to hone his craft of announcing. Eventually Langdon became a manager for local superstar Chuck Felay and was fairly popular with the crowd as a heel manager. However Langdon wanted to wrestle and with little training wrestled against The Silver Knight Langdon in his first match would botch an elbow drop and break his arm. This worried trainers and they suggested Langdon never wrestle again due to his low muscle mass. Langdon however was determined and continued to train, eventually returning and beating The Silver Knight however the very next week at a House Show Langdon wrestled Chuck Felay and wasn't able to lift Felay into a vertical supplex and nearly hurt Felay. Langdon was then banned from wrestling with Death Strike. Langdon however was still on good terms with the company and they employed him to do write ups of house shows and to do backstage interviews with wrestlers during tapings. As Death Strike Wrestling would appear on the local CBS affiliate Sunday Mornings at 3am. Langdon due to his constant practice appeared to be a natural and continued to work in this role until 1992. Then when Death Strike's play by play commentator left, Langdon was enlisted to take his place. Langdon took it due to the pay increase. Langdon became a star behind the desk, and even did voice over work for Death Strike's radio commercials. In 1993 Death Strike Wrestling's profits were beginning to decline for unknown reasons. Langdon decided to investigate and discovered Death Strike owner Timothy Johnson had been carelessly betting company money on horse races. Langdon informed his journalist mother, and Timothy Johnson was fired and eventually jailed. However the damage had been done and Death Strike Wrestling went defunct in mid 1994. After this Langdon went to Arizona State where he majored in Broadcasting and graduated magna cum laude. CBS Sports Reporter 1999, Langdon was able to get a job with the affiliate CBS station in New York as the weekend sports reporter. He would report at the CBS desk on local and sometimes national sports news. He was very popular and even voted sexiest New York anchor in an online poll. Langdon was called in on occasion to speak on radio sport shows and ESPN. In 2001 Langdon was a play by play commentator for several NCAA NIT basketball games. Also in 2001 Langdon began dating weather woman Susan White who worked for the NBC affiliate station, in 2002 they were married. While working for CBS Sports in 2004 New York Langdon attended a house show for New Age Wrestling where he ran into a young G-Rich who was the current NAW Tag Team Champion. Langdon liked G-Rich's style and made a report to show on CBS on G-Rich but CBS refused. Langdon kept in touch with G-Rich and when G-Rich left the NAW in 2005 Langdon was one of the first people he called to be in the business as a play by play commentator. Langdon would begin working for The Fantasy Wrestling Alliance. Fantasy Wrestling Alliance Mr. Kearns who brought G-Rich into the FWA was a little skeptical of Langdon at first, but after a few episodes that changed completely as Kearns saw Langdon's skill. There are also several rumors that Langdon helped come up with the stable Hybrid Theory however that fact is still debated today and Langdon has never given any answer. Langdon stuck with the FWA even after G-Rich left to join ArenaWrestle and Chevelle Championship Wrestling. However Langdon was very critical of CCW and even at one point called CCW's owner Cory Chevelle a talentless hack. However Langdon's attitude eventually changed and he attended Cory's funeral and WRW Hall of Fame induction. He later would take back his comments in a written statement to PWI Torch online saying the following: The death of Cory Chevelle is a sad one though I did not him that well personally, people loved him and believed in him. He was a great talent and will be missed. Langdon would stick through the FWA even through the disastrous Thursday Night Throwdown and would eventually be voted #2 best wrestling commentator by the USA Today. His partner Piers Gallagher would be voted #5 in the list. Langdon has not been involved physically in many wrestling storylines but notably did wrestle and beat Jason Miller in early 2008. Langdon also has constantly been teased by Nathan Swift in his promos. Langdon continues to blog and is a regular guest on The Justin Mariol Show. In 2009 after the death of Amanda Lee Langdon was a guest General Manager and booker for Sunday Night Smash. He was offered the job to become assistant GM of Smash but turned it down. Trivia *Had a small speaking role in the movie The Life & Times of Buster Keaton *Won a regional Emmy for his work as a CBS Sports Broadcaster and has been nominated for 4 total. *Applied to be on The Amazing Race 12 with his wife but did not make it. *Langdon's wife Susan White-Trafford is pregnant with their first child she is 32. *Briefly dated Robin Meade in 2000. *Was on the creative team that came up with Thursday Night Throwdown. *Was a guest star on The Bernie Mac Show. *Is good friends with Piers Gallagher *Once got into a fight with Sean Valentine backstage. Category:Commentators Category:Fantasy Wrestling Alliance